Etsuko Shinki
‘Etsuko Shinki’ (新記 悦子) is currently the leading name in the digital hardcore scene, blazing the way with blood-pumping tunes about revolution. Popular in the general noise community, especially with younger artists, Etsuko’s music is known best for bringing back the ‘roots’ of digital hardcore, and is highly politically charged. Songs about dismantling racism, sexism, and systematic inequality in general have made her extremely popular with minorities in particular. Though known to collaborate with various noise artists, Etsuko prefers to fly solo and is known for churning out new albums constantly, with or without help. Outside of music composing and performing, Etsuko is also widely known among social activist groups, being commonly sighted at protests. Appearance Etsuko is a relatively short girl with black hair, dark grey-brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She's on the slimmer side, but certainly isn't stick-thin, being decently strong. Part of her bangs are dyed a light pink. Her hair goes down to her back, but is usually put up in a bun with two pink hair sticks. She wears a pink, floral-pattern, stylized kimono that is reminiscent of wa lolita, with a cream-colored petticoat underneath. The sleeves are adorned with lace in the same cream color. She wears light pink tights, and darker, more purple-pink platform boots that have a 5 inch sole to them. Other accessories include a simple band-shaped, light pink bracelet on each wrist, and a cream-colored cloth choker with a pink stone in the middle. Hidden by her boot is a prosthetic replacing where her left foot should be. It's shaped like how you'd expect, but light pink instead of skin-colored. Engraved on it are various flowers and a few butterflies, in the same style as the patterns on her dress. The grooves are a darker pink, matching her dress overall. Personality Etsuko is a bubbly, fun girl that might come off as a little ditzy to other people. Or at least, she seems like that on the outside. Due to her popularity, she tries to act cheerful and happy all the time, except for when she gets really pissed off, in which case she's the type of person to smile sweetly while telling you to go shove your face in a meat grinder. She’ll often use autocentric language, even without realizing it. When Etsuko is allowed to let loose, she may appear to be arrogant or full of herself. She may act entitled to things, and can be quite selfish. Despite all this, she is a relatively okay person, maybe not a good one, but certainly not obviously evil. There are definitely moments where she may think that her own brand of justice is the ‘right’ kind, and she is never not ready to administer a physical beatdown. Talent and Abilities Digital Hardcore Musician As a musician, Etsuko knows a lot about composing music, mostly with aggressive and fast-paced tones, as is common with digital hardcore. She often delves into the more hardcore punk and industrial side of noise music, and tries to stay true with the origins of digital hardcore with Atari Teenage Riot. Visually, Etsuko is known best for her idol-like appearance, unbefitting a stereotypical punk or riot girl. Stylistically with her music, she's best known for her signature guitar. It looks like a pink butterfly's wing, and works more like a controller than a stereotypical electric guitar. There's a control on the side of it that allows her to warp the noise on the spot, creating the lo-fi sound she's best known for. Social Rights Activist Emphasis on "active". Jokes aside, she is known for getting into fights with racists, misogynists, etc. in public and beating the Hell out of them. In terms of not-so-physical heroism, she's also known for raising money through her concerts and donating them to various groups, such as the Japan Deaf-Blind Association. Use sub-heading 1 to add another title History Prior to the Overarching Project AS KNOWN PUBLICALLY Prologue Chapter One Relationships :Class 81-A: Etsuko Shinki, at the start of this killing game, does not genuinely give an absolute fuck about any of these people, but she'll pretend like she does. There may be times where her inner fury comes out for some sort of weird and random sense of justice, but overall, she couldn't care less if they all dropped dead. Rebbecca Tazuki Rebbecca is Etsuko's roommate. Despite Etsuko's internal eye-rolling at Rebbecca's mannerisms, particularly her use of language, Etsuko appears to respect her enough to agree to her request about toning down the cursing. Brendan Fireheart He's cool probably. She doesn't have an opinion on him. Coco Mara Etsuko thinks Coco is probably nervous or socially awkward and just feels kinda bad for her. Doesn't dislike her in the slightest, at least. Jun Orozco Etsuko finds Jun to be someone to respect, being able to keep calm no matter the circumstances. She is very annoyed by his roundabout way of talking, especially when answering direct questions, but still finds him to be one of the more favorable members of the cast regardless. Also he cleaned her dress for her. That's the main thing. Jun'ichi Fukuhara He Exists, she supposes. Kaguya Nakauchi Etsuko is about ready to smack this little shrimp bitch into the ground. She almost kind of liked Kaguya at the start of the prologue, but after the start of the game, ended up getting annoyed with her after mistaking(?) something Kaguya said as a personal attack. The two ended up trying to out-fake-bitch each other, to no avail. Kass Loveless Pretty nice, probably, Etsuko thinks to herself. Kitaru Bakuha He made her kinda uncomfortable so she's not really wanting to be around him. Mea & Rima Kotobuki Etsuko likes the both of them, but prefers Mea more over Rima, if only because of her peppy attitude. She appreciates Rima's Realness though. Nao Murakami No opinion yet. Otome Gensai Always happy to meet a fan. Setsurou Otoga He's not bad. Shizuko Sakaki Also not much of an opinion yet. Shuun Nakajima Etsuko will beat the shit out of Shuun every chance she gets in this mortal plane. She thinks he's smelly and annoying, but at least respects the fact that he isn't afraid to get hurt. Star Ozu She doesn't really know who this is yet. Yuudai Ono "Well, he's around Shuun at least" Monomono Items Add them as they are created Quotes *"I have to throw down all the time~ Learned the hard way that your fists can't stop bullets, but~ Well, that never stopped me~" Trivia *"悦子" (Etsuko) is written as "Joy child," while "新記" (Shinki) is "New Record," as in like a chronicle or document. *Etsuko's favorite band of all time is Atari Teenage Riot, no matter what Jacob says. *Her boots were custom made not only to easily accommodate her prosthetic, but also to make a very loud, obnoxious clacking noise when on any relatively hard surface. Category:Characters Category:81-A